The present invention relates to a lock device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing theft of trailers equipped with a lunette-style trailer coupler hitch.
Trailers and equipments employing the lunette trailer hitch are susceptible to theft. They are easily stolen because of the rather simple method(s) by which they can be towed. Besides being towed by a vehicle utilizing the appropriate hitch, these objects can also be towed by any vehicle simply using a strong rope or chain.
Many devices have been employed in an attempt to prevent the theft of objects equipped with lunette hitch. The simple premise of these items has been to plug the center of the lunette hitch or lunette eye so nothing can pass through it in order to couple the attached trailer, equipment, or any other device to a towing vehicle.
The existing devices, however, have numerous shortcomings. The two most common shortcomings are: (1) structural weakness of the device; and (2) exposed arrangement of the locking mechanism. Many of the existing devices are not structurally strong enough to guard against common burglary tools such as pry bars, bolt cutters, sledgehammers, torches, and hacksaws. They also leave the lock or locking mechanism exposed to thieves for easy access in order to defeat the locking device.
Some of the existing devices are too costly to manufacture. Some of the devices are too complex, while some are too simple to defeat.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a lunette trailer hitch lock having strong structural integrity to prevent the locking mechanism from being defeated. Additionally it is desirable to provide a lunette trailer hitch lock which does not leave the lock or locking mechanism exposed for easy access. It is also very desirable to provide a lunette trailer hitch lock which is extremely durable yet inexpensive to produce. Finally, it is also very desirable to provide a lunette trailer hitch lock which is simple to use yet tough to defeat.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the lock device has a top member having a raised wall, an internal circular aperture, and a bottom surface including a slot. The lock device also has a bottom member having an upper portion, a lock engaging tang extending from the upper portion, and a bottom portion. The top and bottom members are engageable with each other, such that the slot allows the lock engaging tang to be inserted therein and to protrude within the internal circular aperture.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the bottom member and the top member of the lock device are made of cast iron.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the bottom member and the top member are made of cast aluminum.
In still yet another embodiment of the present invention, the bottom member and the top member are made of cast alloys.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the top member engulfs a conventional step in lock, one of which is sold under the trademark, American Lock(trademark) (for example, Model No: 2010), such that upon locking the conventional step in lock, the conventional lock engages the lock engaging hardened tang and access to the conventional lock is hindered, thereby making any attempt to breach the conventional step in lock very difficult.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the upper and the lower members are made of a material with a predetermined strength, such that cutting through said members is made very difficult.
Therefore, the present invention satisfies the long felt need to provide a lunette trailer hitch lock having strong structural integrity to prevent the locking mechanism from being defeated. Additionally the present invention satisfies the long felt need to provide a lunette trailer hitch lock which does not leave the lock or locking mechanism exposed for easy access by unauthorized persons. The present invention also satisfies the long felt need to provide a lunette trailer hitch lock which is extremely durable yet inexpensive to produce. Finally, the present invention satisfies the long felt need to provide a lunette trailer hitch lock which is simple to use yet tough to damage.